vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lucien Castle
Lucien Castle es un personaje recurrente en The Originals. Él es primer vampiro convertido por Niklaus Mikaelson, al igual que el primer vampiro convertido en general, y miembro de La Trinidad. Vida Temprana No se sabe mucho sobre la infancia de Lucien, pero él una vez dijo que cuando era un niño, él y la hija más joven del Conde, Aurora de Martel, eran muy cercanos, y a menudo jugaban juntos. Un tiempo después, el padre de Lucien fue torturado por el Conde, ya que no pagaba sus deudas a tiempo, haciendo que Lucien desarrollara sentimientos de odio hacia el Conde, los nobles y sus estilos de vida. 1002, Sur de Francia thumb|left|220x220px|Lucien trata de convencer a los Originales. Lucien era un sirviente del Conde de Martel en el Sur de Francia, encargado de dar la bienvenida a los invitados al castillo. Un día, los invitados que él acompañaba fueron atacados por los Vampiros Originales. Lucien se escondió mientras ellos estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de tomar la ropa de sus víctimas y hacerse pasar por ello y así poderse quedar en el castillo y esconderse. Lucien estaba aterrorizado cuando fue descubierto y rápidamente ofreció su ayuda, insistiendo en que lo necesitaban si deseaban lograr su cometido. Les dijo sobre su conocimiento en la ropa de la corte y que les ayudaría a mezclarse. Los vampiros votaron para decidir si lo mataban o lo dejaban vivo. Finn y Rebekah votaron por que debían dejarlo vivir, mientras que Elijah y Kol votaron por matarlo. Fue Klaus que dio el voto de desempate dejándolo vivir. thumb|left|220x220px|Lucien introduce a la Familia Mikaelson. Lucien los llevó al castillo, diciéndoles de algunas de las preferencias del conde, así como asegurarse de que todos miraron la pieza. Después de casi ser descubiertos, se las arreglaron para seguir con su plan y fueron acogidos en la corte de Martel. Cuando tuvo un momento a solas con Klaus, le contó del mal del conde, y de cómo torturaba a la gente bajo su reinado, incluyendo matar al padre de Lucien por no haber sido capaz de pagar una deuda. Le aseguró a Klaus que no importaba que tipo de mal era, mientras estuviera en la corte, estaba alrededor de personas que eran incluso peor, escondidos detrás de sus finas ropas. A Lucien no le importaba si Klaus y sus hermanos mataban a toda la gente presente en el castillo. Después le mostró a Klaus los hijos del conde; los hermanos Tristan y Aurora, diciéndole que los evitara completamente ya que ambos eran malvados. Apariciones Temporada Tres *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' (mencionado) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (mencionado) *''Wild at Heart'' (mencionado) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''3x18'' *''3x19'' *''3x20'' *''3x21'' *''3x22'' Ver También Categoría:Miembro de la Trinidad Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Antagonistas